


Siempre Fue Real

by le_icy_tsuntsun



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_icy_tsuntsun/pseuds/le_icy_tsuntsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prim no solo hablaba con Katniss acerca de Peeta. También hablaba con Peeta acerca de Katniss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre Fue Real

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes y trama original le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, LionsGate y demás.  
> Para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león. Para AlwaysEverlark, en FanFiction.net

—Era la primera vez que fui a tu casa. Katniss había salido a cazar desde muy temprano para volver antes de que fuéramos a la escuela. Quería evitar el momento en que las calles se llenaran con los mineros que iban a empezar sus turnos de madrugada. Nunca se arriesgó a ser descubierta, al principio. Pero yo sé que tampoco le gustaba el recordatorio de lo que sucedió con papá. Ese día volvió justo a tiempo para acompañarme a la zona comercial, y fuimos con el panadero, tu padre. Gale le había dicho a Katniss que negociaban de vez en cuando y que hacía intercambios justos. El único lugar donde Katniss conseguía dinero entonces era el Quemador, y el pan (sobre todo el recién horneado) era más un lujo que una necesidad, pero no quería que yo fuese al Quemador, así que limitaba mis transacciones a la zona comercial. Eso cambió con el tiempo, claro, porque no podíamos permitirnos el tiempo para hacer entregas a domicilio y todo el mundo prefería hacer sus negocios allá. Eventualmente se familiarizó con todos allí lo suficiente para permitirme ir.

Convencido como estaba de que Katniss era un muto, invención del Capitolio como arma contra la paz y él en particular, Prim tenía que andarse con cuidado cada que hablaba con Peeta acerca de ella.

—Ese día, lo único que yo tenía para negociar era el queso de Lady. Una pequeña porción del tamaño que tenía mi mano estando cerrada. Katniss ya había hecho trueques con tu padre, y nos dirigimos a la puerta trasera de la panadería. Incluso de no haber una puerta trasera en el negocio, habríamos tenido que entrar para realizar el intercambio con el mayor sigilo posible. Éramos solo dos niñas, negociando ilegalmente. Que él estuviera dispuesto a tolerarlo e involucrarse con nosotras no significaba que daría la cara de ser descubierto por algún agente de la paz.

Prim pausó en su relato para medir las reacciones de Peeta. Le había conectado a varios equipos que leían sus respuestas a los estímulos de lo que constituía la terapia contra el secuestro que había sufrido. Peeta rara vez hacía algún progreso con los doctores, pero pronto se habían dado cuenta de que respondía mejor a las personas que conocía. Delly, Gale, la Señora Everdeen, Haymitch. Prim. Era una historia completamente diferente con Plutarch, Effie, los estilistas, y, sobre todo, Katniss.

Peeta resoplaba y se removía contra las ataduras que lo mantenían en su cama de hospital, alterado por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación de Prim.

—Lo siento —dijo ella.

Era cierto, por supuesto. Nadie en su sano juicio se habría arriesgado por un par de chiquillas de la Veta. Pero Prim entendió de inmediato la razón por la que Peeta se había alterado. Todos en su familia estaban muertos, no tendría por qué recordarlos de esa manera.

—Es cierto que tu padre era justo, además de generoso —continuó hablando Prim por encima de los gemidos que comenzaba a hacer Peeta—. Le mostré mi queso, y Katniss le entregó una ardilla. Él nos dio más pan del que era necesario. Le prometió a mi hermana que siempre estaría dispuesto a negociar con ella y nos dijo que volviéramos después de la escuela. No podíamos ir allá con el pan, así que Katniss aceptó a regañadientes. Después, Katniss volvió sola y llevó a casa una porción grande de una tarta que se hizo con el queso. Tu padre se la regaló.

Peeta se relajó un poco, y sus latidos y respiración se estabilizaron mientras observaba a Prim con recelo desde su posición alejada. Entonces, de la nada, gritó.

—¡Ella no se lo merecía! ¡Debieron dejarla morir de hambre! ¡Es un muto, Prim! ¡Nos matará a todos! ¡Nos matará a todos!

»Es suficiente, Prim —dijo una voz mecanizada desde el otro lado de la sala de observación.

Prim se levantó de su lugar al pie de la cama de Peeta, le dirigió una última mirada y se marchó sin decir palabra, tal como le habían instruido.

* * *

—Está errático —dijo Plutarch al tiempo que levantaba la mirada de sus notas para propos a la pantalla que le mostraba una conexión con el Distrito 2 y Haymitch—, la interacción con personas de su pasado parece ayudarle, pero no soy un experto. Podría tomar semanas. Tal vez meses y no tenemos los recursos suficientes para garantizar una recuperación completa en estos momentos. Todo el personal médico se irá en cuanto la entrada al Capitolio esté asegurada. Ahora el Sinsajo debería dirigirse allá también, pero en su estado es imposible. Además Coin quiere enviar al muchacho para cuando se tome la mansión de Snow.

—¿Y qué es lo que le han dicho Delly y Prim?

—Delly le cuenta cosas de sus días en la escuela, mucho antes de sus Cosecha y Prim le cuenta de Katniss antes de que se conocieran. Se ha notado que no reacciona tan mal a su recuerdos de antes de sus primeros Juegos.

—Tal vez si evitaran hablar de Katniss… No. La verdad es que tendríamos que seguir un programa para ayudarle de la manera en que él necesite, no solo moldearlo a nuestras necesidades —Haymitch estaba exhausto y eso se notaba incluso en las imágenes de baja resolución con que estaban conferenciando, pues los canales principales de mejor calidad se reservaban para las transmisiones pertinentes a la revolución o para las comunicaciones privadas de la Presidenta—. Eso es exactamente lo que hizo el Capitolio.

—Ninguno de nosotros es un experto, Haymitch. El Capitolio tiene psicólogos, psiquiatras, expertos en tortura. Aquí, en el Trece, nunca se han preocupado por esa clase de estudios. Se concentraron en sobrevivir, dicen. Y la verdad es que no hay manera de ayudarlo ahora.

—Me tengo que ir, por favor mantenme informado. Están listos para volver y transportan a Katniss de vuelta para que atiendan sus heridas.

—Hasta pronto.

—¡Alto! Espera. Espera un minuto, Plutarch —Haymitch dirigió un visaje retorcido a la cámara, algo como una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tan posible sería, ya sabes, que enviaras algo de licor con los próximos cargamentos de provisiones…?

—Adiós, Haymitch.

—¡No, espera!

Pero Plutarch ya no le escuchó pues había cortado la conexión.

* * *

Al día siguiente Prim se presentó puntual en la habitación de Peeta.

—El día de la cosecha. ¿Lo recuerdas, Peeta? La primera vez, quiero decir.

Esta vez, Prim no se acercó a la cama, sino que se quedó de pie recargada en la puerta.

—Ese día nos despedimos de ustedes. Tu padre habló con Katniss, yo lo vi salir del cuarto donde te tenían a ti. Después me enteré de que prometió cuidar de mí.

—Y yo te prometí a ti que cuidaría de Katniss.

—Tú ya la amabas.

—No me siento orgulloso de ello. Es un monstruo.

—Peeta… —Prim se acercó apenas un poco, a pesar de que el chico seguía atado a los bordes de su cama—, tú ya tenías sentimientos por Katniss. Desde el incidente del pan, incluso antes. Cuando yo entré a la habitación donde te tenían, tú me hiciste esa promesa sin que yo dijera nada al respecto. Asentí porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer, y te dije algo.

—Que Gale era como un hermano para ti.

—Creo que sabes a lo que me refería.

—Pensé que lo sabía. Creí que te entendía.

—Peeta, Gale es como un hermano para mí. También para Katniss, por un tiempo. Creo que… creo que incluso en estos momentos ella sigue esperándote a ti. Y tú a ella. Pero, encima de todo, Katniss se siente responsable por lo que te sucede.

—¡Claro que es responsable! ¡Es un monstruo! ¡Prim…!

»Suficiente. Sal de ahí.

* * *

—Siempre que avanza un poco, retrocede el doble.

—Es solo cuestión de tiempo, Prim.

—Sí, pero ¿cuánto? Sé que ustedes ya lo quieren fuera, formando parte de la rebelión.

Plutarch se removió incómodo en su asiento. Para todo el coraje y toda la actitud que tenía su hermana, Plutarch habría apostado que no le había tocado ninguna a Prim. De hacerlo, habría perdido.

—Escucha, es necesario.

—Lo sé —le cortó ella—, pero Katniss viene en camino con heridas que podrían ser mortales y me preocupa. Me preocupa que Peeta lo tome como incentivo para creer que ella merece morir.

—Estamos planeando algo. Sé que él respondió bien al salir del confinamiento. En el comedor, ¿no?

Prim lo observó tranquilamente, tratando de decidir la mejor manera de responder a eso. Al final, sonrió y se decidió por la honestidad:

—Él y Katniss se llevan como perros y gatos.

* * *

—De ninguna manera —Coin se reclinó en el respaldar de su silla a la cabeza de la mesa en la sala de conferencias y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en un gesto decisivo.

—Por favor, Presidenta, solo es un pastel.

—No es suficiente para ti despilfarrar de esta manera los recursos con los que contamos en una celebración innecesaria, sino que, además, debes poner a un chico con trauma psicológico en una instalación donde podría hacerse daño no solo a sí mismo, sino que también a los demás.

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—No que se corte un dedo, Plutarch —Alma Coin se inclinó sobre sí misma apoyando su peso en sus codos en la mesa y adoptó el tono que utilizaba cada vez que algo no salía como lo planeaba: como si hablara con alguien de muy pocas luces—. La maquinaria que operan allí está conectada con toda la red eléctrica y el sistema de distribución de combustible. Un accidente o atentado —Y enfatizó la palabra 'atentado' con una elocuente ceja enarcada— podría provocar que toda la base se colapse.

—Le propongo algo, Presidenta. Que lo decore después de salir de la cocina, pero antes de entrar a la celebración. Así, ¿lo ve? Sin riesgos.

El tono de Plutarch igualaba el de Coin y ella no tardó en notarlo y sentirse debidamente ofendida por eso.

—¿Exactamente qué ganas con esto, Heavensbee?

—Creo que puede beneficiar al chico, el hacer algo de su pasado que no solo tenga que ver con muerte, sino con crear.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Ahora, muéstrame esos discursos que me habías mencionado. En los que Katniss Everdeen se convierte en mártir por el ataque en el Distrito Dos.

—Bueno, si le soy honesto, no es lo más sensato que podemos hacer… Su muerte; cuando suceda, claro, debería servir un propósito mejor y ahora no sería el momento ideal para que la utilicemos.

* * *

—Fue una celebración hermosa —suspiró Prim—. Y tu pastel era realmente esplendido.

—Ahora estás hablando como Effie.

—Quieren que te recuerde que no todo es malo.

—Actuar diferente no me va a ayudar, Prim.

—¿Por qué no hacemos los ejercicios que te dijeron los doctores?

Peeta suspiró, pero aceptó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Tu nombre es Peeta Mellark.

—Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark.

—Eres del Distrito Doce.

—Soy del Distrito Doce.

—Sobreviviste a los Juegos del Hambre.

—Sobreviví a los Juegos del Hambre.

—Te encuentras en el Distrito Trece.

—Estoy amarrado a una maldita camilla en el Distrito Trece.

Eso le consiguió una leve sonrisa de parte de Prim.

—Estás haciéndolo muy bien. Con un poco más de práctica tal vez te dejen alejarte desde tu cama hasta la puerta.

Peeta soltó una carcajada. No sonaba a que se estuviera divirtiendo.

—Ya había salido, Prim. Ya podía andar de aquí para allá en las secciones abiertas, Prim. Estaba entrenando.

—Lo sé —La voz de Prim estaba llena de conmiseración.

Peeta se veía agitado y comenzó a sacudirse violentamente. Prim se acercó de inmediato para ajustar los niveles de sus medicinas e inyectarle un calmante. Esperó a que hiciera efecto y Peeta se durmiera, luego, con una mano en su frente para verificar que no tuviera fiebre, le dijo—: Descansa.

Y se retiró.

* * *

Prim estaba empacando una muda de ropa y de uniformes en una bolsa que le proporcionaron para su viaje. Era pequeña y ligera, porque además ella también cargaría con un dispensario en cuanto se encontrara al descubierto en las zonas de conflicto. Si regresaba al Doce, con la Aldea de los Vencedores seguramente intacta, era probable que su antigua ropa se encontrara allí. Pero hacía mucho que no pensaba en ello con esos términos.

La casa de la Aldea fue un refugio temporal, mas su hogar había sido destruido en los bombardeos. Ahora, con Katnis, ella y su madre apartadas casi en todo momento, el Trece no era mucho mejor.

—Voy a intentar ayudarlos, mamá. De todas formas tenemos que ir al Capitolio y ellos se hacen bien el uno al otro. Por supuesto, sería más fácil si se dieran cuenta.

Su madre sonrío desde su lugar en la silla de la habitación que compartían, se encontraba rezurciendo un bolcillo de la bata de aprendiz de Prim. Podían mandarla arreglar de forma automática, en una de las máquinas que lo único que hacía era despachar parches de ropa sellados térmicamente, pero siempre había encontrado las labores manuales como una buena forma de distraerse de sus pensamientos.

La idea de reunirse con Katniss era demasiado abrumadora para conciliarse con ella en tan poco tiempo. Les habían cambiado sus órdenes en la mañana y en vez de ir a los distritos para quedarse a ayudar con la labor de rescate, solo pasarían como apoyo de camino al Capitolio para servir como paramédicos.

—Nos vemos en el aerodeslizador. Me iré a despedir de Peeta.

Su madre volvió a sonreír y la despidió con un gesto distraído.

* * *

Él estaba haciendo progreso suficiente para encontrarse en una habitación propia y ya no en el hospital. Para cuando Prim le encontró debajo de su escritorio supo que tal vez no volverían a verse antes de que él se reuniera con Katniss, pues era muy probable que lo enviaran a combate ya.

Ella se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el camastro, de frente a Peeta en el pequeño espacio que lo separaba del escritorio. Él se dio vuelta de inmediato, notando el atuendo de Prim. Las insignias que la distinguían como aprendiz de médico la hacían resaltar en cualquier lugar, pero allí, Peeta se sentía especialmente apartado de ella envuelto todavía en su bata del ala médica. Apenas lo habían dejado solo en el cuarto, se había refugiado debajo del escritorio a recitar su mantra de sucesos.

Prim esperó unos momentos antes de hablar, dándole oportunidad a Peeta de tomar la palabra si así lo deseaba. No lo hizo.

—Le dije esto a Katniss, y espero que sea cierto contigo también: la próxima vez que nos veamos, seremos libres.

Peeta entendió lo que ella no le decía. No solo era que a él lo mandarían al frente en el Capitolio, sino que ella también iría allá.

—Ten mucho cuidado —carraspeó Peeta. Su voz sonaba muy grave, de seguro debido al daño de usar los gritos y susurros como único modo de comunicación.

—Tú también.

Peeta la abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a recitar de la manera que lo mantenía cuerdo la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark. Soy del Distrito Doce. Sobreviví a los Septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre. Estoy en el Distrito Trece. También… también sobreviví a los siguientes. A los Septuagésimo quintos Juegos del Hambre. Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark, vengo del distrito doce, me encuentro en el trece, el distrito trece existe…

Prim se las arregló para hacerse escuchar por encima de él.

—¡Peeta, Peeta! Escucha, la razón de que esto sucediera contigo es porque Katniss te ama. La razón de que atacaran el Doce fue porque allí se encontraban las demás personas que le importan a Katniss y que no estaban en la Arena ya —Prim se alejó un poco, aunque sin romper por eso el abrazo de Peeta, para verlo a los ojos—. Peeta, Katniss te ama. Si no es prueba suficiente el hecho de que te utilicen contra ella, entonces tiene que serlo el hecho de que funciona.

Aquello pareció conseguir la atención de Peeta, que dejó de murmurar para concentrarse en Prim.

—Katniss… ella, ¿me ama?

—Sí. Más de lo que te imaginas.

Peeta hizo una mueca como si acabara de probar algo que le resultaba particularmente agrio, como si le dijeran que el cielo es rosa incluso afuera de la Arena y no entendiera de lo que le estuvieran hablando.

—La destrozó, no podía pensar ni hablar de otra cosa. Todo lo que hace, lo hace para garantizar que estés bien. La única razón por la que aceptó ser el Sinsajo fue porque así podía conseguir que te perdonaran. Aquí ya te consideraban un traidor por los mensajes que diste con Caesar, cuando estabas en el Capitolio.

En ese momento, un flash pasó por la mente de Peeta, al pensar en lo que le habían dicho acerca de Katniss siendo un muto, pero no le dio importancia. Se concentró en su conversación con Prim en su lugar y respiró profundo antes de contestar.

—Gracias, Prim —En realidad no era como si tuviera algo más que decir.

Prim asintió y volvió a abrazar a Peeta.

* * *

Años después, cuando el libro compuesto de recuerdos alcanzó la inevitabilidad de incluir a Prim entre sus páginas, Peeta se dio cuenta de que sus recuerdos de ella eran casi todos recientes. Por años había observado a Katniss, pero siempre falló en notar que todo su mundo giraba alrededor de su hermana.

Salió de la habitación que compartía con Katniss hacia el patio delantero de su casa, plumilla y papel en mano, dispuesto a sacar un retrato desde su memoria, y se acercó a la chica que atendía con primor a las prímulas que plantaran tiempo atrás, al reclamar aquella propiedad como su hogar.

Le preguntó por Prim, por su padre y su madre. Gale y Madge. Sae y lo que hacía en el Quemador, sus trueques y sus aventuras al cazar. Le preguntó por todas las cosas que no conocía de ella y más tarde, esa misma noche, cuando estaba acostado a punto de quedarse dormido con Katniss entre sus brazos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él supo con toda certeza no solo que su amor era real, sino que siempre lo fue.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer,  
> Ann.


End file.
